The one Who can't be Forgotten
by Saria118
Summary: A year has past since Emma died, and Scott can't get her image out of his head. He has Jean so why does he waste his time remembering someone like Emma. She didn't mean anything special to him, right?


I own nothing if I did WatX would have had at least ONE Romy scene

I am actually surprised by how little Scott/Emma fanfiction there is here, so I felt I had to cause honestly I like Scott with Emma soooo much more than him with Jean. This takes place after the end of the series or when season 2 would have started. Some of the details I put in because of information I found due to the Save Wolverine and the X-men page on Facebook. Anyway incase you can't tell italics are flashbacks (one of which is just my idea of what could have been happening inn the background of ep. 13). Please due tell me what you think unless your just bashing Emma or the pairing if you do I will send a mean message right back at you.

* * *

><p>Sometimes I wonder just what is wrong with me. Why it feels like the things I wanted so bad for so long don't matter as much anymore.<p>

A year has passed since our battle with the Inner circle and Emma's sacrifice. So why does it feel like it just happened yesterday, why is that memory so crisp and clear in my mind? When Jean vanished I could feel the days go by no matter how hard I tried to forget how long it really was I knew. One day without her, a month, a year, and the memory of the day she vanished got foggier with each passing second. So then why can I still see Emma's sorrowful face as clearly as the object in my hand.

Sitting here in the mansion courtyard I feel like I can think no one around now all busy inside with their own projects, I'm finally left alone with my thoughts. Now I can see why Logan likes to run off so much. It's strange to say but I wish he'd take the leader title back perhaps not forever but lately I've felt like I don't need it as much. I look at the object shinning in my hand and scoff.

"She would have made some witty remark about this." And I can see it her full lips curving in a smirk and her cool eyes showing just the tiniest bit of amusement as she laughed at the absurdity of it all. "You mean to say that after all that time you spent brooding over not being leader you don't want it anymore? Scott I hate to say this but I think there is something wrong in that head of yours that even I can't fix." She would have quipped. Would have if she were still here.

I bring up the object again to look at it; I still remember when I got it.

_I hold Jean close to me as she clings for dear life, as any normal person would. We were together again we had just survived something that was supposed to kill us. I should be holding her tighter, I should be telling her how much I love her, I should be kissing her with all the passion I can. But I don't I look over her to the shards of diamonds falling onto the streets of New York. It's hardly fitting for her beauty to cover the streets like common glass. Apparently everyone else felt that way to because once it stopped they all started to pick up the pieces of our saviors broken body. It went quicker once Jean noticed and used her telepathy to help separate the pieces. Even though she didn't truly know Emma she still felt that Emma deserved better than this. Then again when I think about it did any of us really know her? Or just what she wanted us to know?_

_Once they are all collected Jean puts them in an old box inside the jet it's the best we can do for now. As we sit there on the plane Jean's warm hand holding mine I catch myself looking back at the box of diamond shards, and quickly look away._

_When we return to the mansion Hank takes the box saying that he'll store it the lab until we are ready to do something with her remains. I again watch as she is taken away. Jean squeezes my hand so that I look at her she says she wants to go to bed, after everything that's happened we could all use a good rest._

_But I can't sleep even with Jean here right next to me, her warmth use to make fall asleep like a baby but right now my mind won't let me rest. I silently get out of bed. Jean is so exhausted that she doesn't even notice. Quickly and quietly I make it to my destination Hanks lab. I find the box of Emma's shards I don't know why I'm here or why I did this but I had to._

_Earlier I'd thought of taking one but it would have been strange had I done it then. I act on that thought now. The diamond is cool in my hand and I find it hard to believe that this was once part of a person. I go back to my room the diamond safe in my enclosed hand it doesn't hurt though, in fact it fits perfectly, just a little bit of room left so that it moves ever so slightly._

_I try to sneak back into the room but it seems like Jean's strength has returned a bit, she wakes up to see me closing the side table's drawer, though she still too sleepy to think anything of it._

"_Scott why are you up?" she asks still half asleep, I smile and tell her._

"_Sorry I had to go to the bathroom, I didn't want to wake you." She gives me a sleepy smile and closes her eyes. As I get into the bed I hear her murmur, "I love you Scott" She drifts off to sleep before she can hear my reply. "I love you too" I fall asleep my body facing the drawer with the shard hidden inside._

I still wonder though why I have this, or why I was so compelled to take it. Ever since that day I've always kept it with me almost like a worry stone. I grip it tightly oddly enough the cool gem with it's rough edges clams me. I wonder which part of her this was. Her hand, a piece of her hair, maybe her heart, but with my luck it'd be something like her appendix.

"Scott" Jean says breaking me out of my thoughts. I greet her and she gives me a mug of coffee I look at her curiously and she smiles brightly.

"It's nice out but a little chilly I thought this would help." She takes a seat across from me and takes a sip of her coffee. Now that I think about it, it is rather cold out this morning. I look at Jean she's let her hair grow out since then she said she wanted something new but actually it's starting to look more like it did when we first met. As I drink her sweet but bitter coffee I'm reminded of a time when I shared this table where the cups were filled with a strong black tea.

_I smile to myself it looks like Tilde is getting along nicely here, and it eases my mind to see her playing with Rogue. As I walk back to the mansion a voice calls out to me._

"_Scott. Care to join me?" Emma asks gesturing to the tray in her hands holding a teapot and a few cups. I wanted to say no but as she set it down prepping two cups I can tell she wasn't really asking a question, so I sit down. It's not like I really had anything to do. She hands me a cup and smirks as she sits back._

"_Well it's good to see that our newest resident is doing well. I'm actually surprised by how much control she has for one so young with so much power." She states as a take a sip, it's good but not something I would normally drink. As I examine the cup she stares at me. Oh! is she offended that I'm examining her tea?_

"_This Tea is pretty good what kind is it?" I ask in an attempt to remove that icy stare from her face._

"_It's Black Tea." It isn't gone. "Is that all you have to say?"_

"_What I.."_

"_Honestly I had thought it would be easy to get conversation out of you."_

"_a conversation what are you.."_

"_but this is ridiculous I even started it."_

_She wanted to talk? about what? And why? Her statement about Tilde was her was her way of trying to talk with me. When Jean did things like this all she wanted was to say what she wanted she never expected me to make a small talk over it. Emma was still giving me that look, and she did go through the trouble of doing all this so I may as well try._

"_Well Emma how are you enjoying your time here at the mansion?" That should calm her. But it didn't._

"_It's alright hardly what I was expecting but it's fine none the less."_

"_What were you expecting?" She seemed to warm up to that comment._

"_I was expecting to craft young minds not to fight mutant Terrorist, or sentinals and I never would have imagined to be given orders by a telepath in the future" I laughed at that even for the x-men being given orders from the future was a little far fetched._

"_Well with what happened last year it'll take a while before people start sending their kids here again, so for now you'll just have to settle with training Tilde."_

"_She has a lot of potential. With a power like that the trick will be finding a way to use it more compactly. But are you sure you'd entrust her teaching to me?"_

" _Well I trust you enough to teach her and you are the only one here with an actual degree in that field." She laughs at this and it seems like she no longer angry, but why?_

_The conversation goes on like this for a while, a back and forth discussion between Emma and I. The topics vary from daily life at the mansion to politics the discussions sometimes divulge into a debate of sorts and I find myself actually enjoying this. Jean and I would never talk this way our topics would always be things that we wouldn't disagree on, though what we did disagree on was very little, but we never wanted to start an argument because if we did it'd turn into a fight. So whenever Jean talked I'd listen very carefully to make sure that what she was asking me was something she wanted an answer to. Emma wanted this from the beginning, a verbal sparing match._

_Before we know it the teapot is empty and the sun is beginning to set indicating an end to our talk. I still couldn't believe I spent my entire afternoon just talking, though I have to admit I did enjoy it. I help her take the try inside and she seems happier the faintest of smiles spreads across her lips, before she says._

"_I was right you would make for a wonderful conversation. We should do this again." This time, unlike when she had first asked me to sit, it feels like she's asking a question so I answer._

"_Yes we should"_

"Scott." Jean almost yells taking me away from my thoughts; I've been doing this a lot lately.

"Sorry Jean I guess I spaced out a little there. So um what where saying?" I hear her give a sight but it's more of a light laugh. She then repeated herself.

"I was saying that we should add some new activities for the student to participate in, rather than just drills and free time. Things like art, or maybe botany I'm sure Ororo would love that, or Hank could do theater. Oh wouldn't that be just great!" Jean sounded so happy and excited about this plan that I know she's already made up her mind about this. She's not asking for my opinion on whether or not this is do able, which at the moment it isn't our budget just can't go into unnecessary things, and right now we can't waste time on things like this. But if I tell her that she'll just get upset and I hate seeing her that way.

"Yeah it is have you asked Hank and Ororo if they'd be interested yet?" She looks at me slightly confused like she had expected me to go against her. And for a second she looks just like Emma did. But then she blinks and a smile returns.

"I hadn't yet but I will now that I've run it by you." She says picking up the empty mugs as she departs.

I imagined that, didn't I? Jean is in no way like Emma. Maybe I've been thinking her too much. Which again bears the questions as to why? Why do I keep thinking about her? She was just a teammate one I had only known for a sort time in comparison to the others. I've never thought this much about my fallen comrades. The only one I've thought of this much before was Jean. Jean was my first love she was an important part of my life it was understandable how much I thought of her.

But Emma she wasn't anything like that. So why? Maybe it's because with her last breath she called out to me. She begged me for forgiveness not the x-men, not Jean, not Logan just me. Maybe it's because in that sort amount of time I knew her she became something like friend when I needed one most. Emma saw me at my worst, she saw me at my most vulnerable and yet she still sought me to talk to, like she could see through me to the man I was who I could be without entering my mind. She became a part of my life so quickly that I still can't believe she's gone. Maybe she means more to me than I want to admit.

I hold the diamond shard high so that it reflects the sun. I've contemplated putting this away, back where it belongs. But I can't do it. I don't want to give it up. Or is it I don't want to give her up.

God there is something wrong with me. Maybe I should get help.


End file.
